Ohana
by alien09
Summary: She latched the door behind her, heard the faint roar of Danny's Camaro, and slid down onto her knees. Only then did Kono allow herself to cry. - Danny/Kona-centric tags.
1. Pilot

**a/n: words cannot describe how much I love this show. Especially Danny and Kono, as a pairing and separately. This is my tags to try and flesh out their characters (particularly Kono's because the poor girl doesn't have enough meat). Enjoy!**

Kono heard the laughter drifting from behind her, shook her head and smiled when Danny bit out something that had Steve firing right back. It amazed her that those two had only just become partners – if she didn't know them, Kono swore she would have thought something completely different.

Drifting towards a room just at the entrance of their new headquarters, Kono mused that she never could have envisioned being part of a newly-minted, elite task force headed by a former Navy Seal. Pushing open the glass door, she stood before the solid oak desk her father had insisted she have. The pride on his face when she had told him of her new assignment made her smile. Grabbing hold of the plastic sheet covering the desk, Kono rested her palms flat on the surface.

'**Take off your clothes,' Sang Min told her, licking his lips. Kono stared at him, wanted to bite her lip. Was he being serious?**

'**Take it off,' the snakehead repeated himself and this time she let herself swallow, told herself that the imaging Danny, Steve and Chin could see was thermal. Her eyes darted around the room, noticed the way all the men were looking at her like she was a piece of meat.**

_**You can do this. Just pretend you're at the beach. Also note to self – shower before attempting any undercover ops.**_

**She unzipped her dress, grateful she had worn practical underwear underneath, told herself that her hands were shaking because of the guns strapped to each man's hip. The fabric pooled at her feet and she watched as Sang Min came closer, told her to turn around. Kono did compliantly, refused to let her gaze flash upwards. **

_**Don't show signs of weakness. Let them underestimate you. It'll work towards your advantage.**_

**Her father had told her that often, even when she had been growing up. It seemed like sound advice. But she couldn't stop herself from shivering when Sang Min traced a finger down her back. Her naked, vulnerable back.**

'Hey you alright?' Danny's voice broke into her thoughts. Kono almost slipped forward, jumped out of her skin. Pasting on a smile she turned to face the blonde man.

'Yeah. What's up?' She asked cheerfully. Danny arched an eyebrow at her, folded his arms across his chest. Kono stared at the hand clasped around his forearm, recalled it had been warm and callused at the beach earlier.

'Figured I'd come find out how you were doin',' Danny shrugged, stepping inside. 'Besides Steven's made me realize I need to be grateful for what little time I have left on this Earth.'

This earned him a chuckle from Kono and he felt his face split in response, watching the way her eyes crinkled and lips looked a little more full.

'Don't worry. The McGarrett way isn't local style,' she assured him.

'Guy seems a lil' bit too trigger happy. And reckless. Already know that man's gonna be the death of me,' Danny mumbled under his breath, coming up to stand beside Kono. He felt her bump her shoulder against his.

'He's a good guy. Plus, Chin trusts him. That's good enough for me,' she answered, teasingly. A few beats of silence lapsed between them and Danny fidgeted, glancing at Kono out of the corner of his eye. Kono must have noticed his unease because soon she was mirroring his stance, looking at him evenly.

'You got something you need to say?'

Danny hummed, smoothed a hand over his hair. 'You…about today…you doin' okay kid?'

Kono flexed her fist and for a moment he was afraid she was going to deck him, before she finally sighed.

'If that had been McGarrett going in there, would you be asking the same question?'

'All right there are many things wrong with that statement. First of all, the thought – the _mere image _– of Super Seal in a tight dress makes me want to pour bleach into my skull. Maybe gouge my eyes out.'

'I don't know. Boss looks like he's got killer legs.'

'What the hell's the matter with you huh?' Danny retorted, scrunching up his face in disgust. 'You can't say shit like that. Now the next thing I do is look at his legs, which is gonna lead to a highly uncomfortable conversation.'

Kono smirked in response. Danny chews his bottom lip before repeating his question.

'Second you're a rookie who got tossed into a seriously fucked up situation. And maybe I'm a little concerned because you're a girl, and you're Chin's little cousin…' He trailed off, wondering whether he should take a step back. Instead Kono's face softens at the edge and the wide smile from before is replaced by something that seems grateful.

'I'm the only female cop in this task force. I'm going to be forced into situations like this. I know what I signed up for,' Kono brushed a hand against his shoulder before walking towards the door. Danny fell into step alongside her, admiring the slant of her shoulders and the way her top made her skin seem more golden.

'I wanted to pull you out, you know?' He admitted and winced when he saw the flash of hurt pass through her eyes. 'I knew something bad was gonna happen and my gut told me…but Chin was right. You could handle yourself. _Can _handle yourself,' he admended.

Kono tucked her hands into the pockets of her cargo pants, lifted her head when she heard her cousin's voice.

'Thanks,' was all she finally said and Danny nodded, grabbing a beer from the table as Kono settled into a plastic chair across from him.

'We need a name,' she announced and Chin rattled off something long and foreign that had Danny rolling his eyes.

'What about strike force?' Kono suggested.

'God that sounds terrible,' Danny grinned, taking a long pull of his beer and enjoying the indignation on Kono's face.

'We don't need a name yet guys,' Steve cut in, waving his hands. Rolling the bottle neck in his hands, Danny glanced out the window at the clear blue sky.

_Don't get a lot of those down in Jersey._

A look at Kono.

_Not a lot of those either._


	2. Ohana

Kono gently rubbed the pendant between her fingers, pressed the pads of her thumb into the face of St Christopher. The teak box Steve had given her was at her elbow, placed alongside it the flashlight Chin had given her. Stealing a quick look at the words her cousin had had inscribed, she felt a flash of warmth bloom in her chest.

_You're a good man Chin Ho Kelly, no matter what everyone else thinks._

The soft pad of footsteps made her look up and Kono was surprised to see Danny in his dress uniform, the stiff-brimmed hat tucked under his arm.

'Officer Kalakaua,' Danny greeted her formally, flourishing the hat grandly. Kono rolled her eyes, gestured for him to grab a seat.

'Aren't you supposed to be getting food with the others?' Kono asked, arching an eyebrow. Danny shrugged easily, casually folding himself into a leather chair she had managed to scrounge up at a thrift store on her rare day off.

'I figured Super Seal only needed one of us to supervise him. Chin's shotgun won hands down.'

Kono laughed, slowly bringing the pendant down onto her lap.

'Sorry you couldn't make your graduation,' Danny told her, looking remorseful.

'Chin was right. It doesn't take walking across a stage to make you a cop,' Kono countered.

'Still. I remember my folks breaking out the cameras. Swear every time I blinked someone was taking a fucking photo,' Danny mumbled.

'My parents understood. As well as the hundred other relatives that booked seats to see me carry on the family tradition,' Kono said with her lips quirked upward. Her mother had been disappointed but had eventually understood why, promising that there would be a big, festive celebration sometime soon to commemorate her graduation. Something about a milestone in her long and lustrous life. 'Besides, considering how banged up my face is-'

Danny winced. 'Yeah. That bitch did a number on you.'

'Don't remind me,' Kono remarked, a hand going up to trace the cut above her eye. Her jaw still twinged everytime she spoke, but the ice pack she had put on when they had got back to HQ had lessened the pain somewhat. 'If I had just realized something sooner-'

'Hey,' Danny interrupted, waving a hand. 'Don't beat yourself up. None of us got the creepy, kidnapper vibe off of her. Look I was just like you when I got out of the academy. Green as broccoli. Wanted to show everyone I was the best damn cop on the beat.'

'I'm glad to see that attitude hasn't faded,' Kono said sarcastically.

'Hey. Shut up Rookie. I'm tryin' to give a life lesson here, alright?' Seeing Kono nod her head obediently, Danny continued. 'So the first case I worked was this arson. Motel burned the hell up, two little boys running scared, mother burned to death in the bathtub. Said their dad beat them. Youngest kid had these bruises all over his torso. So I tracked the son of a bitch down and _encouraged _him to confess. In the end it wasn't the father. The oldest had set his own mother on fire, said so she wouldn't wake her drunk ass up and start beating on them.'

'God,' Kono muttered, her stomach turning at the thought that children could accomplish such things.

'Thing is I never thought the boys would be the perp. They were too normal, ya know? Kids who'd had a tough life. Same as Lowery's girlfriend. She had Soccer Mum'ed herself up so much she didn't even register as a threat of Steven's radar. So you _know _she was good. That man's a walkin' polygraph. A freakishly tall one sure, but he's effective.'

'Experience and time, right?'

'You're never gonna stop learning on the job babe,' Danny said, face serious. 'For instance I never knew how many gunfights and ridiculous car manuevers I could endure in a day before I met Steven. The statistics surprise me.'

'Foods here!' Chin's voice called out. Both of them rose to their feet, Danny spotting the thin chain dangling from Kono's fingertips.

'You need help putting that on?' Danny asked. Kono looked at the pendant for a moment, as if scrutinizing it, before handing him the present he had given her. Danny swallowed when she lifted her hair off her neck, told himself this was _just _Kono.

_With her nice bronze skin. Nice smooth, soft skin…_

'Danny?'

'Right,' he muttered to himself. _Get a grip Williams._

If his hands shook when he was trying to fasten the clasp, he blamed it on the excess adrenaline being Steve McGarrett's partner produced.

And if the pendant looked right, dangling down her throat and between the valley of her breasts…well, those were thoughts best left unexplored Danny told himself.

'What took you guys so long?' Chin asked. Danny's retort died on his tongue when he spotted what was for dinner.

'Is that…is that _pineapple _on that hot dog? Is nothing sacred on this island? _Nothing_?'


	3. Malama Ka Aina

'We need a distraction,' Kono heard Steve murmur out of the corner of his mouth.

_Stupid shoes. Stupid dress._

Her heart beat against her chest when she realized how little time they had left to pull Sid out. She knew Chin had already left the surveillance van and a part of Kono hoped Sid realized how much being a blue blood meant to Chin. The pain on Chin's face when Sid had referred to him as a dirty cop was still fresh in her mind.

_Sid's going to die if we don't do something._

Stealing a quick glance at her indecently short dress, Kono placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. The leader of their task force slowed down, Danny beside him. She took a moment to admire the way their suits hugged their bodies, allowed herself an internal sigh of appreciation at the way these two cleaned up.

The way they wore their suits spoke volumes about the men they were. Steve's was impeccably done – shirt sharp and pressed, tie knotted tightly with his lapels smoothed down. Danny's, on the other hand, was a bit rough around the edges. His tie hung a bit loose and his shirt was maybe a bit wrinkled, hinting at something dangerous behind that smirk he always wore.

'Look Salvo already sees me as this ditzy serving girl. If I stumble in there with a guy, he won't shoot first ask questions later,' Kono murmured, the three of them slinking around the wall. Through the glass they watched as Salvo hovered over Sid, his men holding the big man firmly on his knees. Sid's face was streaked with blood and Kono thought of his wife and child, both at home still waiting for their husband and father to come back.

_No family of mine is going to die tonight._

For some reason her hand latched onto Danny, who gaped comically at her in response. Steve cut his gaze back and forth, Kono attempting to appear unaffected by her choice as she flinched when Sid was struck across the face.

'Danny does look like the kind of guy who would have to pay for a woman like you,' Steve grinned. 'Everyone thinks you're a waiter anyway.'

'Shut the fuck up McGarrett,' Danny hissed through his teeth. Another blow to the temple had Kono tugging impatiently at Danny's fingers.

'He's _bleeding_,' she whispered impatiently. 'Hurry up.'

She tried not to think about how nice it felt to have Danny's calloused hands spread across her face. Kono giggled, pulled at his neck to deepen their kiss when he angled his mouth over hers. Teeth and warm breath mingled and she resisted the urge to sigh, instead emitting another airy laugh.

'Hey you two. Get outta here,' Salvo told them and Kono plastered on an innocent expression as Danny snaked a hand around her waist.

'What?' Danny asked, weaving unsteadily on his feet. She felt him lean into her ear. 'When I pull you down, grab the table and get behind it alright?'

She stroked a finger across his jaw to show she had heard him, thought she imagined it when the muscles tightened underneath her touch. Danny's finger tapped against the curve of her waist, once, twice, a third time. The moment his hand fell away Kono grabbed the patio table and crouched down behind it, yanking the hem of Danny's pants as bullets sprayed in their direction. Getting frisked at the door meant she couldn't bring the gun Steve had given her, meaning right now she was defenseless.

The loud report of a shotgun echoed through the air and finally everything was still.

'You alright Kono? Babe, you okay?' Danny was gripping her arm, Kono nodding as her hands uncurled from around her neck.

'You?' She asked, receiving a relieved nod from Danny.

Sid's groan had her off her feet and Danny watched as she paused, sharing a look with Chin before bending down beside her cousin.

'Sid?'

'I'm good cous,' the heavy man breathed out. 'Thanks.'

'You should thank Chin,' Kono replied and Danny lingered behind her shoulder, watched as Chin melted back into the shadows.

'Yeah,' was all Sid said in response and Danny watched as Kono's shoulders stiffened.

'He's _family _Sid. Good family. He hasn't deserved anything all of you have given him. He was there for me when I needed him, whether I wanted him to be or not.'

'Just because we're family doesn't mean-'

Kono climbed to her feet, shot Sid what Danny knew was a deadly glare.

'Spare me Sid. If you know what family means, I shouldn't be defending Chin to you,' Kono told the prone man, who looked up at her with a hand pressed to the cut above his eye. She brushed by Danny, blew past Steve who sent him a questioning look while the HPD detective he was speaking too kept his eyes on Kono's legs.

'Hey man don't look at her that way. Her cousin was the one who blew this guy's chest out,' Danny told the detective, motioning towards Salvo's body. Nodding his head in Kono's direction, Danny left Steve to deal with the aftermath.

_This part's where I'm glad I'm not the boss._

He found her outside, knees pulled up to her chin. Sitting down beside her, ignoring the sharp twinge in his bum knee, Danny cradled his jaw in his hand.

'It just pisses me off, what they all say about Chin,' Kono finally murmured, staring straight ahead.

'Yeah. Don't know why no one stood up for him when it all went down,' Danny replied, scratching his cheek.

Kono shrugged, glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

'Sorry about…' She trailed off, sounding embarrassed. Danny felt something like heat rush into his cheeks, brushed off her words nonchalantly.

'Part of the job right?' He joked and thought Kono looked crestfallen at his answer, before nodding her head.

'Rachel won't deny you Grace, you know?' She ventured, sounding cautious. Danny arched an eyebrow, encouraged her to continue.

'I've seen the way you are with her. You love her. It's probably just a kneejerk reaction because there were guns and people got killed. Once she calms down, she'll realize keeping you away from your daughter will only hurt Grace the most,' Kono continued.

There was a beat before Danny found himself able to form a sentence.

'Thanks.'

Kono smiled softly at him, reached down to undo the straps of her shoes.

'Kono. You-'

'I'm fine cous,' Kono assured, sending Danny an exasperated look. When she stood up Danny found his eye uncomfortably close to her hemline. Shooting abruptly to his feet he received the grateful look Chin aimed his way.

_Don't worry Chin_, Danny thought as Kono pulled what looked like a stick out of her updo. Her hair tumbled down her back and for a moment Danny was struck by how feminine Kono actually was.

_I'll take care of her even if you don't ask me too._


	4. Lanakila

The mild tapping on the floor didn't make Kono lift her head from the computer screen. Her fingers danced across the sensitive surface, reviewing the notes the rest of the team had entered on the Dawkins case. The downside of being a rookie was that she got shunted with the paperwork most of the time. It was nice, though, being able to pick apart the way everyone approached the matter differently.

Steve's account was often brief and terse, to the point. Her cousin's was more relaxed but still formal, a reflection of his time on the force. Danny's was loose, coherent, and sometimes peppered with ridiculous nicknames or little anecdotes that Kono swore he left there on purpose.

''Hey,' Danny said, watched as Kono startled slightly upon seeing him. An easy smile settled on her face, turning playful when she noticed the way he was leaning on his cane.

'Shouldn't you be resting?' She asked, pushing her hair behind her ear as she typed something up. Rolling a spare office chair opposite Kono, Danny settled down gingerly, rubbing his knee under the table.

'I can officially say that a medical professional has deemed being Steve McGarrett's partner detrimental to my health. You hear that? _Medically certified_.'

'Is it playing up?' Kono asked, sounding worried.

'Nah.'

Kono arched an eyebrow.

'Alright fine. So it twinges. A little.'

'You should put some heat on that.'

'Have I told you how not fun it is to see all you guys running and walking without the need for a fucking cane?'

'It's just for a while right? I'm sure your precious male ego can handle being on the sidelines a little longer. Besides you don't want Grace pushing you around in a wheelchair because you're too stubborn, now do you?'

If it were anyone else, Kono would have laughed. But the sight of Danny crossing his arms and jutting out his bottom lip had her biting her lip instead, thoughts of how adorable he was floating through her mind.

'Whatever. So what did you think of Mary?'

Kono thought back to the diminutive blonde who had sat in Steve's office, profile sullen and slightly pained as she stared out the office at her brother. While it was clear Mary loved her brother deeply, it was also readily apparent that the two didn't have the most functional relationship.

'She seems nice,' Kono simply replied, lifting her shoulder.

'Tie thing aside, I think I know where all the social skills went to in that family,' Danny muttered.

'Well I think its good Mary came down. Boss looks like he needs her,' Kono told him, tongue sticking out slightly as she sorted the various documents into folders.

'Please. We're talking about Captain America here,' Danny snorted and Kono fixed him with a withering glare.

'He isn't some kind of machine Danny. He's got feelings. Yes sometimes it seems like you may have to dig a little deep-'

'Try very, _very _deep,' Danny murmured under his breath.

'-but I know he hasn't seen his sister in a while. Maybe with her he can get rid of some of that anger he's got around his shoulders,' Kono finished.

Danny held his hands up in supplication. 'Woah I know the guy's got emotions alright. It's just weird seeing him with his sister. It makes him seem normal. _Deceptively _normal.'

'Well he's a big brother.'

'Yeah I know how that goes. My younger brother was always a pain in the ass,' Danny said, though the affectionate smile on his face told a different story.

'Please tell me you don't have a sister.'

'Two,' Danny breathed out a pained sigh. 'I _cannot _deal with the knowledge this has given me. Just knowing Gracie's almost a teenager is making me want to lock her up somewhere. What about you? Got any brothers or sisters?'

'I actually do have an older brother,' Kono's lips tipped up. 'He lives on the mainland though. Met a girl from New York.'

'You guys close?'

_If you ever lay a hand on my sister again, I will break your arm off and beat you with it._

She closed her eyes, remembering how her brother had been after her break up with Ben.

_Kono, did he hurt you? Hey baby sister, if you want to cry, cry. There you go. I've got you Sis. I've got you._

'He's always been there when I needed him,' Kono answered and Danny gave her a questioning look, wondering whether to push further. But the gentle furrow between her brow made him pause, remembering that they were still technically strangers.

'You want to grab a drink?' Realizing how that might sound he faltered slightly, tried to correct himself. 'You know, celebrate the fact that we put this asshole behind bars?'

Kono chuckled, as if she were humouring him.

'Sure,' she said. 'I'm done.'

Danny reached for the cane, didn't know what to say when Kono matched his pace and didn't tell him to catch up with her.

_Sometimes it's the little things that count, isn't it?_

**Follow me on Twitter (aswordsworth)!**


	5. Nalowale

Danny felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth when he caught sight of Kono. The dull bass of the club faded into the background as he let his eyes wander up her legs and over her bare shoulders.

_Those aren't shorts. How the hell did she manage to get past Chin in that?_

'What?' Kono asked, and Danny realized he'd been staring.

_Shit. Can you fuckin' blame me?_

'Nice outfit,' he remarked casually, making a point to glance down at his button up shirt and tie. Kono raised an eyebrow.

'Hey if the guy we're after reacts the way you did when you saw me, we'll be done here in no time,' Kono told him with a teasing smile, flashing her badge at the bouncer who pointed them in the direction of the scumbag they were after. Danny pointedly ignored the odd looks he was receiving, whether it was because of the way he was dressed or the cane that made him look like a gimp, and instead found his gaze squarely focused on Kono's six as she leaned over the bar to signal the bartender.

_Red light Williams._

'A beer?'

'What you want a scotch or something?' Kono asked, taking a quick pull from her bottle. 'Relax would you? Boss sure has been lately.'

'Yeah about that,' Danny started, leaning up against the counter next to Kono. His shoulder brushed against her arm. 'Is no one else finding it weird how _happy _he is? Its unnatural. No man should be this happy workin' a case on a _Saturday_.'

'You mean you don't know?' Kono had an incredulous look on her face, before letting out a full laugh. Danny glared at the loser who looked her way, noting the way the guy's gaze slid down into dangerous territory. Thankfully the idiot got the message, turning away just as Kono opened her eyes to reveal a very prominent twinkle in their dark depths.

'C'mon Danny. What _else _would make Steve smile the way he's been doing?'

'I don't know. Guerilla warfare comes to mind,' Danny muttered.

'He got laid Williams,' Kono answered triumphantly. Danny gaped as Kono looked around, following after her as she threaded her way through the crowd.

'Steve? Have sex? With a woman?'

'Generally how it works,' Kono smiled, pausing just before the opening that led to an area of the club filled with booths.

'Shit. Wow. This is…wow,' Danny cracked, grinning from ear to ear as all the pieces suddenly fit into place. In their line of vision Jordan sat with his arm around a girl who looked too young to be drinking.

'If that was Gracie, I'd pull every teeth out slowly.'

'You sound like my brother whenever I brought a boy home,' Kono rolled her eyes, and then straightened. Danny tapped his cane against the floor, licking his lips as he saw the idiot drop a pill into the martini glass while the girl was looking away.

'Oh he just makes things too easy,' Danny said to himself as Kono told the girl to go powder her nose, Jordan leering at the rookie's legs.

'Hey, eyes up,' Danny warned, rapping Jordan on the back of the head. The younger man frowned as Kono folded her arms across, jutting out a hip.

'Is that what you did to Amanda and Robyn? Drug them?'

'No way a creepy guy like you scores two hot blondes without some sort of substance abuse,' Danny followed after Kono. Jordan flashed his eyes between the two of them.

'What the hell is this?'

'_This_ is me resisting the urge to drag your sorry ass to a jail cell,' Kono said, digging her badge out of somewhere. Danny wondered where from for a second before Jordan tried to move out of his reach. Letting some of his anger leak through, Danny made sure his grip on Jordan's shoulder was painful.

'Drink it,' Danny suggested, edging the martini glass closer. Jordan turned his face away. Kono bent over, unintentionally giving both Danny and Jordan a chance to see down the neckline of her black top. Jordan yelped in pain a moment later as Kono grabbed his jaw, picking up the glass and forcing the liquid past his lips. Jordan sputtered, Danny drawing away as their suspect coughed and hacked.

'Let's go buddy,' Danny unclipped the cuffs from the back of his pants, snapping them onto Jordan's wrist. He didn't protest when Konan shoved Jordan in the back to help him along, stepping aside with a flourish to let her clear a line to the exit.

'Stuck watchin' the car. _Again_,' Danny muttered. Kono had of course readily volunteered to be trussed up into the back of the van, Chin's perfunctory utterance of concern dying when he caught sight of the challenging look on Kono's face. Steve had smirked, telling her they would be right behind in the car as he handed her the ear bud.

* * *

Danny had watched with his jaw clenched as the man playing chauffeur for the skin trade had manhandled Kono into the warehouse, cursing his knee as Steve and Chin had strapped on their vests and gone in with the rest of the SWAT team.

'Screw this,' Danny said when he saw the first goon being led out in cuffs, keeping his limp to a minimum as he made his way towards Kono.

'You should be in the car,' Kono commented when she saw him, Danny noticing the faint bruise on her upper arm. Carelessly swinging his cane around as he turned to face her, Danny smirked when he heard the groan of pain that the asshole emitted as the wood connected with his face. Kono gave him a knowing look, lowering her weapon as the goon who had driven the van got led away with a red mark across his cheek.

'Couldn't help yourself huh?' Chin asked as he clapped Danny on the shoulder, Kono grabbing the other suddenly. Danny stopped, enjoying the warmth that seeped through his thin shirt.

'Stupid shoes,' he heard her mutter.

'Price of beauty cous,' Chin joked.

'Shut up Kelly,' Kono retorted, easing back up and nudging them in the direction of Steve, who had crooked a finger at them.

The Chinese woman, face immaculately painted with a small dog cradled possessively in her arm, made Danny want to chuckle. Especially when he saw the frustration painted across Steve's face as the Madam remained resilient to his Navy SEAL interrogation techniques. All three men blinked when Kono snatched the dog out of the old woman's arms, asked for a minute alone.

'What do you think is happenin' in there?' Danny wondered out loud, Steve glancing at him before tracking his gaze back to the door of the warehouse.

'Trust me, we're all better off not knowing,' Chin told them.

'Speakin' from experience my friend?'

'When we were kids, she made a boy three times her size cry.'

'Huh,' Steve gave a half-smile, nodding towards the door. Kono emerged, the dog tucked into her arms. She relayed the information the Madam had given her, Danny not ashamed to admit that he was part curious, part in awe at the moment.

'What'd you do?' Danny finally asked when it seemed no one else was going to.

'I told her they were going to put this little guy down unless she cooperated,' Kono shrugged, hugging the dog to her chest. Danny stared, while Steve looked at her in disbelief. Chin laughed quietly.

'What? It's not the _dog's _fault,' Kono said protectively. Steve shook his head before walking away, Chin at his heels. Danny leaned on his cane as Kono giggled to his right, the dog lapping at her chin.

'Aren't you a good girl?' Kono bumped her nose against the dog's.

Danny grinned at the scene; the dimples on Kono's cheeks making her look soft. Something occurred to him as he leisurely took in the bare skin on display.

'Where the hell did you keep your gun?'


	6. Ko'olauloa: Pt I

**This is slightly AU from the show, because this was the episode that really had me mapping out the course of this fic. You've been warned.**

Kono was sure that if Danny, Steve and Chin weren't standing a few feet away, she would be crying. Her hands were balled in her lap and Ian's body, cold and wet, lay before her. God he had just been _thanking _her for coming out to surf beside him, as if she had been bestowing some great honour by paddling out into the ocean with the man who had done _everything _for her.

'Detective? We're going to have to let CSU take a look at the body,' the paramedic told her, his eyes sympathetic. Kono nodded absently, brushing the sand off her shorts as she allowed herself one last look at the bullet hole drilled into Ian's chest.

'I'm working this case Boss,' she had told Steve firmly when he had murmured something about this being too close. The short trek to the Coral Prince house was engraved into her memory and she led them there silently, feeling nostalgic when she took in the surfboards stacked haphazardly at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the porch.

'I'll catch up,' she said when Steve started up the stairs, Chin pausing when she made no move to follow. Kono needed a moment to get her thoughts together before she stepped foot into her second home.

_God he can't be dead._

Her fingers gripped her elbows painfully, her nails digging into the thin skin. Her eyes burned and she could feel the tears start to gather.

'Hey,' Danny's soft voice made her jump, Kono blinking her eyes to push away the sadness.

'I'll be-'

'Don't worry about it. Just take your time,' Danny interrupted her, rocking back onto the balls of his feet. Kono darted her gaze down and managed a small smile.

'Are you wearing dress shoes at the beach?' She asked, teasing. The attempt at levity was a deflection and Danny seemed to realize this as well, his blue eyes holding hers for what seemed like an eternity before crinkling at the corners.

'No way in hell am I wearing flip flops with this tie. As a Detective, I need to maintain appearances,' Danny told her smartly.

'We'll see if you're still saying that after you empty out the sandcastle collecting inside with your feet,' Kono pointed out, letting her arms hang loose at her sides.

'You don't need to prove anything you know? To us I mean,' Danny said. Kono swallowed his words, turning her face away as she answered.

'Maybe I need to prove something to myself,' she whispered before squaring her shoulders and climbing up the wooden stairs to the main house.

Max Bass looked stunned to see her, his eyes raking over her as if she was a stranger. Kono thought she must be, remembering how she had left things with his son.

'Kono. It's been a while,' Max greeted her neutrally. Kono took in the stiff line of Chin's shoulders and gave her cousin a subtle squeeze, a comforting gesture. She stood by as Steve took up his line of questioning again; gaze fixating on the giant framed picture of herself hung on the wall. It had been the last competition she had ever participated in, the one which had caused her knee to blow out.

'I haven't spoken to my son in years,' Max's comment pulled her back.

'You haven't?' Kono questioned, knowing the tense relationship between father and son when Ben and her had been together. Max gave her a tired smile.

'Ben hasn't been around much since the two of you went your separate ways.'

Kono wanted to wince, noticing the slight widening of Steve and Danny's eyes.

'Do you know where we can find Ben?' Chin interjected, Max shaking his head. A publicist appeared beside Max before the older man begged off, leaving the four members of the task force together.

'Chin, you know someone needs to tell him Ian is…that Ian's gone,' Kono told her cousin.

'It doesn't have to be you,' was the expected response.

'**I can't believe you decided to join the Academy and didn't think to even **_**tell **_**me about it!' Ben shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. Kono jumped at the sound but stood her ground.**

'**This is my life-'**

'**That I'm a part of too!'**

'**What do you want me to do Ben? Walk around barefoot and pregnant? God what is the matter with you? You've been like this for **_**months **_**now!'**

'_**Nothing **_**is wrong with me,' Ben spat out, leaning over the table. 'I just don't think it's a good idea. You're not built to be a cop Kono. Some guy twice your size gets the drop on you and then what?'**

'**I'm not **_**fragile **_**Ben. I can take care of myself. And this isn't up for discussion-'**

'**Why won't you ever **_**listen to me?**_**' The hand that reached out to shove her caught her off guard, Kono's head cracking against the floor. The pain ricocheted through her skull and the sound of footsteps had her reacting instinctively, Ben grunting in pain as she swept his legs out from under him.**

'**You **_**bitch**_**,' Ben hissed, his face twisting into something cold and unrecognizable.**

**For the first time in her life, Kono felt truly afraid.**

'I can handle him cous,' Kono replied. _I'm not the same girl I was back then._

'Someone mind filling us in here?' Danny questioned, cutting a confused look between both relatives. Steve had his arms folded across his chest, an eyebrow arched. Chin gave her a look.

'Ben Bass and I were in a relationship. And then we weren't. End of story.'

'Like hell,' Chin tacked on at the end under his breath.

'I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not,' Kono said, even though the thought of facing her ex-boyfriend again made her stomach turn. The last time Kono had seen Ben was through her bedroom window, watching as her brother all but tossed the former surfer out the door.

_He looked remorseful, guilty. Nothing at all like the man who gave you those bruises on your arm._

'I'll go with her,' Danny volunteered, surprising the other members of the team. 'What? This way everyone wins. Kono gets to do what she wants, and Chin gets what he wants. In Jersey we call it a compromise.'

'That good for you?' Steve asked her, for which Kono was appreciative. Kono wanted to say no, that it was anything but good to have Danny witness what was undoubtedly going to be an extremely awkward and painful meeting. But one look at the concern on Chin's face made her sigh and nod reluctantly.

'We'll follow the money trail in the meantime,' Steve told Chin before heading out of the House. Chin lingered for a moment.

'Not now cous, alright?' Kono said, and something about her tone made him lay a hand on her shoulder before following after Steve. Kono watched her cousin go before rolling her eyes towards Danny, who gave her an easy grin.

'Ready?' He asked, slapping his hands together in fake enthusiasm. Kono shook her head but gave him a smile in return, looking over her shoulder at the framed picture.

'We'll get the guy, you know that right?' Danny said after a long pause.

'I know,' she answered.

_I know because I'm going to nail that son of a bitch to a wall._


	7. Ko'olauloa: Pt II

Tracking down Ben had been easier than expected. Then again, Kono mused, it might be because she was actually _trying_. The ocean hummed in the background as she watched Ben crouched low over the rock, tracked the familiar line of his back and calves.

_God, what happened to us?_

'You sure you want to do this?' Danny questioned, his voice neutral. Kono nodded her head sharply, tried to push aware the memories that were slowly creeping into her head. Sucking in a breath, and grateful for the warmth radiating off Danny behind her, Kono started towards her ex-boyfriend. She made sure her footsteps were loud, her entire body tensing when Ben caught sight of her.

'Kono?' He said her name as if baffled.

'Ben,' she greeted him as if he were a stranger. The amazement on his face faded when he caught sight of Danny.

'You're not here to…'

'I'm here about Ian,' Kono corrected him. Ben met her gaze for a moment before looking away, turning his back on her as he bent to retrieve something near his feet.

'What about him? I haven't spoken to the man in years. Of course, you probably already know that didn't you Detective?' Kono wondered if Danny heard the sneer buried inside Ben's words.

'It's Officer actually,' Kono didn't rise to the bait. 'Ian was shot this morning Ben. He's dead.' The last two words almost didn't make it past her lips.

'What?' The genuine grief on Ben's face was too visceral to be faked.

'I was with him,' Kono added for some reason, saw Ben shift closer. Danny did the same in response. 'He went out surfing.'

'Ian would have liked that,' Ben murmured.

'Do you know if anyone had a beef with him?' Danny asked, Ben staring at the blonde before tilting his head to the side in thought.

'Ian loved the ocean,' Ben said, 'but he also profited greatly because of that affection. A lot of people saw the Coral Prince brand as a reflection of Ian's greed.'

'Perfect. That just makes our suspect pool even more healthy,' Danny muttered under his breath.

'I haven't spoken to Ian or my father in years Kono. I doubt I would be much help,' Ben told Kono evenly. The air between them became thick with tension.

'Thank you for your time,' Kono replied politely, bowing her head down and turning to leave. She didn't expect the hand that gripped her arm, her chest seizing as she jerked it away from Ben. Danny didn't miss the brief flash of fear painted across Kono's face, or the way she attempted to hide it from both Ben and himself. His gut twisted, recognizing that instinctual reaction. It was something he had seen too much of during his time in Jersey.

_Fuck. Not Kono._

'I'm sor-'

'_Don't _apologize,' Kono spat out before remembering herself. Danny saw her shoulders square. 'Danny, could you give us a minute?'

_Are you kiddin' me?_

'That wasn't a request,' Kono added without looking at him. Danny frowned but submitted, knowing that he wouldn't be too far away. He settled himself just out of hearing distance, reluctantly respecting Kono's need for privacy.

'Looks like you've got him wrapped around your finger,' Ben remarked somewhat acidly. Kono fixed her eyes into a rigid glare.

'Just say what you need to say Ben,' she bit out, her flesh still crawling from Ben's earlier grip.

**A few days after the incident in the kitchen, Kono found herself regarding Ben with caution. He had kept his fraying temper in check, keeping to his best behavior. Nonetheless Kono could tell that her decision to join the Academy was still eating away at him, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.**

'**I'm going to go see Chin,' Kono finally said. Ben looked up from the small dining table they shared, his papers scattered throughout.**

'**I thought we were having lunch together?'**

**Kono frowned. 'I'm going to see my cousin Ben. I haven't seen him since he got his badge taken off him-'**

'**You shouldn't be associating yourself with him.'**

**Kono gaped. 'Did you just…Have you forgotten that Chin's your **_**friend**_**?'**

'**I don't want you seeing him Kono,' Ben said in that same grating tone he had adopted before. Turning her back on him Kono reached for her leather jacket.**

'_**Listen to me**_** you-'**

**The grip on her arm spiked through her, eliciting fear. Kono pulled her arm from Ben, bolting out the door before he could come after her. She kept the jacket on despite the heat at Chin's, ignoring her cousin's curious looks.**

'I shouldn't have…I never got the chance to make things right between us,' Ben said. Kono let out a wry chuckle.

'_Right_?' She remembered the constant feeling of fear in her own home, the possessive dominance Ben had tried to exert over her, the repeated murmurs of denial and excuses that passed his lips whenever he left his mark on her.

'I'm glad you're out of my life Ben. In a funny way, I never would have made it through without you. God, I was _such _a fool to believe those things you said. Every time I felt like giving up, I thought of you telling me that I could never make it,' Kono said emphatically.

'I loved you.'

The words Ben spoke seemed to make the air heavy, made her lungs constrict.

'That wasn't love Ben. Maybe it you did at the start. But in the end, you treated me like I was _nothing_. You did everything you could to make me who you wanted me to be. No one should _ever _have to feel that way.'

Ben remained tight-lipped.

'Goodbye Ben,' Kono told him, and it felt like she was rounding a bend she never knew she had to. Was this what closure felt like? She doubted it, considering the heavy weight that still rested against her heart.

Kono wasn't surprised at the silence she left behind, nor at the companiable quiet that Danny allowed her on the way back to HQ.

'Could you drop me off at my place? I just really need to shower,' Kono told Danny shakily.

'Sure babe,' Danny answered easily as Kono turned to look out the window, the knuckles on the steering wheel going white.

'See you in a few,' Kono dashed out hurriedly, bounding up the steps to her small boxy house. She latched the door behind her, heard the faint roar of Danny's Camaro, and slid down onto her knees.

Only then did Kono allow herself to cry.


End file.
